The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Diplotaxis tenuifolia is an important and valuable vegetable crop. Thus, a continuing goal of plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding Diplotaxis tenuifolia cultivar that are agronomically sound or unique. The reasons for this goal are to maximize the amount of yield produced on the land used as well as to improve the plant agronomic and horticultural qualities. To accomplish this goal, the Diplotaxis tenuifolia breeder must select and develop Diplotaxis tenuifolia plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars.